1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors for “blind” orientation independent mating of electrical and mechanical interfaces. The invention relates more specifically to connectors for coupling electrical and non-electrical interfaces in difficult environments including scenarios where there may be remote docking or harsh weather, total darkness, high seas or combinations thereof. One embodiment disclosed is especially suited for use with autonomous UAV recovery and docking. Another is particularly configured for use as a multifunction shipboard connector to attach deck-mounted hardware to a ship's structure and thus enable ship reconfiguration.
2. Background Art
There are certain special mating requirements for connectors in conditions where it is difficult, if not impossible, to carefully align mating male and female connector portions. One such condition occurs where such mating is carried out autonomously with little or no human intervention. Another such condition occurs where such mating is attempted under adverse conditions such as in bad weather or in high seas or in total darkness where it is difficult to assure or maintain vertical angular alignment between male and female portions. The autonomous condition arises, for example, in the recovery and recharging/refueling of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) for re-launch, all from using unmanned automated equipment.
Current shipboard-mounted UAV launch and recovery (L and R) systems can autonomously launch and capture UAVs, but require manual intervention for the full cycle of recovery, recharging/refueling, and re-launching. A fully autonomous, robotic L and R system will increase the flexibility of UAV use by the U.S. Navy, Homeland Security, other U.S. Government services and agencies, search and rescue teams, law enforcement, firefighters and private sector entities. Such commercial applications include, but are not limited to, oceanographpic survey operations, aerial photography, off-shore oil exploration, ocean salvage operations and recreational UAV flight by the public.
In regard to adverse conditions, among the most difficult are connections between very heavy equipment made at sea.
The solution is a novel and rugged multi-function connector for heavy shipboard equipment that can transmit power and data and support future surface combatants' modular configuration requirements. This multi-function connector must be simple and easy to use, universal and standardized and physically able to secure many sizes and shapes of equipment to a vessel structure. The development of rapidly and easily reconfigurable “plug and play” equipment will in turn support the achievement of mission objectives and reduce equipment lifecycle costs. The connector should be as flexible as possible, handle a wide variety of currents and voltages, meet all requirements for strength, shock, vibration and marine environment functionality, not interfere electromagnetically with onboard electronics systems and meet all safety requirements.
Current deck-mounted hardware typically attaches permanently to the ship's structure. It is difficult to reconfigure these single-purpose ships to fill gaps in a conventional naval force structure. This makes it difficult or impossible to leverage ships in situations where naval forces are scarce in a certain geographical location, or during times of simultaneous conflicts in widely separated theaters of operation. Having a multi-function, rugged, easy-to-use connector directly addresses this problem and makes it possible to reconfigure mission specific ship operations in real time.